1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which allows a user to blow a sanitary stream of air.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is a common custom to have a cake with candles to celebrate a holiday, birthday or other occasion. As part of this celebration, one or more people blow out the candles on the cake.
This custom is widespread throughout the US and many other countries.
Typically the people blowing out the candles do not use any alternative devices. By blowing without any additional aids, it is common that small droplets of bodily fluids, such as saliva and mucus, are sprayed onto the cake at a close distance. These may be so small that they are invisible to the unaided eye; however, rapid photography has shown the existence of a good deal of airborne droplets.
Many pathogenic diseases are transported from host to host in bodily fluids. These droplets may be airborne and breathed into the lungs as is the case with a respiratory virus, or may land on a surface, be touched by the hand of a host and eventually make their way into the host's mouth, eyes or nose, causing the infection.
In the present case, the droplets are blown directly onto the cake which the participants at the celebration eat, causing potential infections.
The droplets are also airborne which are breathed in by the participants. They also settle onto surfaces, are touched by the participants, then make their way into the participant's mouth, nose or eyes when they are wiped.
Children also use toys which they blow into which make sounds and cause objects to move and spin. These all have the same problem of spewing bodily fluids into the air, on other children and surfaces in which diseases may spread.
Currently, there is a need for a more sanitary method of celebrating occasions, and using mouth-operated toys which limit the spread of disease.